duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital Gold UK Radio: Legendary Labels
Capital Gold UK Radio: Legendary Labels is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Europe by Universal Music Catalogue during 2007. About the album Subtitled '45 of the Greatest Tracks of All-Time', this is a two CD set that features music from the soundtrack to Capital Gold UK Radio's documentary about the world's greatest record labels. Capital Gold's Legendary Labels show was an in-depth radio documentary series that traced the history of the key record labels. Aside from talking to the artists on each label, Legendary Labels included interviews with the people behind-the-scenes such as the producers, label managers and the pluggers. Labels spotlighted on the album are CBS, RCA, Pye, Island, Motown, Polydor and EMI. Track listing 984 719-8 CD 1 #"Dancing in the Street" - Martha Reeves & The Vandellas #"Baby Love" - The Supremes #"Downtown" - Petula Clark #"Build Me Up Buttercup" - The Foundations #"I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing" - The New Seekers #"Lola" - The Kinks #"I Heard It Through The Grapevine" - Marvin Gaye #"Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" - Barry White #"All Right Now" - Free #"All The Young Dudes" - Mott The Hoople #"Metal Guru" - T. Rex #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" - Steve Harley & The Cockney Rebel #"Going Undergound" - The Jam #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran #"Manic Monday" - The Bangles #"Addicted To Love" - Robert Palmer #"Harvest For The World" - The Christians #"Linger" - The Cranberries #"Disco 2000" - Pulp #"Love Me For A Reason" - Boyzone #"Flying Without Wings" - Westlife #"If You're Not The One" - Daniel Bedingfield CD 2 #"Oh! Carol" - Neil Sedaka #"Subterranean Homesick Blues" - Bob Dylan #"Mr. Tambourine Man" - The Byrds #"Monday, Monday" - Mamas & The Papas #"Pictures of Matchstick Men" - Status Quo #"Just My Imagination (Running Away With Me)" - The Temptations #"Uptight (Everything's Alright)" - Stevie Wonder #"The Tears of a Clown" - Smokey Robinson & The Miracles #"This Town Ain't Big Enough For The Both of Us" - Sparks #"Miss You Nights" - Cliff Richard #"One Day In Your Life" - Michael Jackson #"Three Times A Lady" - Commodores #"Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home)" - Paul Young #"You To Me Are Everything" - The Real Thing #"Stand & Deliver" - Adam & The Ants #"Shout To The Top" - The Style Council #"When Will I Be Famous" - Bros #"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley #"I Love Your Smile" - Shanice #"Unchained Melody" - Robson & Jerome #"Torn" - Natalie Imbruglia #"Hole In The Head" - Sugababes #"Everybody's Changing" - Keane Credits *Phonographic Copyright (p) - Universal Music Operations Ltd. *Copyright © - Universal Music Operations Ltd. *Marketed by Universal Music Group *Distributed by Universal Music Group Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 602498471982 *Disk 1: 984 719-9 *Disk 2: 984 720-0 *Label Code: LC 5064 *Rights Society: BIEM *Rights Society: SABAM Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums